Blood Tainted Tears
by grimreaper3000
Summary: Quistis gets betrayed and runs away NOT FOR RINOA FANS it's got tragedy magick and vampires R
1. beginings

Blood tainted tears ch. 1  
  
After the war there was parties and celebrations everywhere. Siefer was declared innocent because he was possessed by the sorceress, and he and I had been dating for the past few months. We were the talk of the garden. Squall seemed relived to be out of the spotlight for the time being, but Rinoa beautiful perfect little Rinoa hated it, but I didn't know how bad she hated it until it was too late. You see what she did was she went back to the courts and made up some lie about him not being possessed, and since this was such a special case they decided to ignore the laws of double jeopardy. Of course she came out looking like a poor innocent victim while Siefer came out looking like the bad guy, and charged guilty on 5 counts of treason and 300 counts of murder. I bet you can guess what his sentence was. That's right death and I had to go watch it because I had to see my love one last time. While I was there I could have sworn I saw a smirk on that bitches face. I don't know how or when but someday. Ok back to my little story. After the execution Selphie and Zell tried to comfort me, but I could tell Rinoa had fooled them too. So last night I handed in my resignation packed my bags and took the first train out of Balmb. It turned out to be headed for some little town in Tribia. I went to the only hotel there and got a room. That is where I sit now in the hotel room at 4:00 in the morning. Now I have no idea what to do I mean I have nothing left to live for my job and my love are both gone, but wait now I think of a reason to live. My reason will be to get revenge on Rinoa. Yes, that will be my reason to live. Well it's late and I should get some sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis closed the little book, went to the bed, and fell into a sleep full of nightmares. 


	2. shoping

The next day when Quistis woke up it took her awhile to realize where she was. Then suddenly it all came back in a flood of memories.  
  
"Oh god why" she thought to herself.  
  
She was about to go back to sleep when she rolled over and felt a lump in the mattress. So she reached under and pulled out a strange book called The Necronomican.  
  
"What the hell is this?" she muttered to herself  
  
She opened up the book and started flipping through the pages when some thing caught her eye.  
  
"How to summon a spirit" she read out loud to herself, "What is this?" she thought and began reading.  
  
After reading for a few paragraphs, she read that spirits could be used to take revenge.  
  
"Might as well give it a try," she thought to herself.  
  
"Now lets see what I need, a alter, candles, pentacle, oil holy, water, salt, and a dagger. Guess I'd better do some shopping," She thought.  
  
She then out of bed and took a shower. After the shower when she opened her bags to find some clothes all she found were her orange battle uniform and her SeeD uniforms. They seemed oddly foreign and out of place to her.  
  
"Guess I'd better replace those," she thought.  
  
She put on her battle uniform grabbed her bags and left. She decided to go to Dollet since it was the only place where she might find all the stuff she needed.  
  
While on the train, she fell asleep. In her dream, she was walking down the streets of Dollet in the dead of night with tears in her eyes. After walking for a few minutes, she came to a pale green haired man wearing gothic clothes and an ankh necklace.  
  
When she got up to him she said, "Do it" and leaned her head over exposing her neck the man then put his mouth to her neck and bite it.  
  
She woke up with a jolt and yelled, "What the f***." But luckily, no one else was on.  
  
When she arrived in Dollet she headed straight to the hotel got a room threw her bags in and left.  
  
As she walked down the streets of Dollet, she stopped in a gothic clothing store. She had always wanted to wear that kind of stuff but had not dared because she was a SeeD and an instructor.  
  
"Well guess I don't have to worry about that anymore." She muttered to herself bitterly.  
  
When she got in everything was red or black and the light was very dim. After looking around for a little while, she picked out a black leather mini skirt with a black tank top.  
  
After checking out, she continued walking around for a little while looking for a store that might have the stuff she needed. Then she came to a store called The Craft  
  
"Hmm this might be interesting." She said then walked in. Inside the store, there was very little electric lighting and candles everywhere, a set of stairs to the left and strange books all over.  
  
After looking around for a while, she found everything she needed except for a dagger. But then she came to a large glass case with several exotic daggers. One in particular caught her attention. It was simple except the blade was mad of some black substance.  
  
She suddenly was startled by a voice asking, "Can I help you?"  
  
She jumped back a little, but then regained her composure and said, "Yes, I want that dagger" pointing to the one with the black blade.  
  
The woman took out a key unlocked the case and took the dagger over to the check out counter. Quistis lied down all her stuff, and took out her checkbook, while the woman put the numbers into a cash register.  
  
The woman suddenly said," You should be careful with this stuff."  
  
Quistis replied"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself now how much"  
  
"150"  
  
Quistis wrote the woman a check took her stuff and headed back to the hotel. 


	3. spirits and Lucifer

When Quistis got back to her hotel room, she lied down on the bed, and began to think about all the stuff that had happened. She began to cry and screamed "Rinoa you f***ing whore I will get you back" she paused then said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Then I will join Seifer." She continued crying for a while then fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up, she looked over at the clock it read 11:00. She laid there for a few minutes before thinking"Well, I might as well get started."  
  
She stood up and started looking around the room for something to use as a alter. After a few minutes, she decided to use the nightstand. So, she pulled it out to around the middle of the room, and set the holy water, pentacle, salt, and dagger on it. She then picked up the Necronomican book and read what to do next. Then she set the book down and put the oil on her forehead, stood her feet apart, and raised her hands with the dagger in them and said, " I call down, O my great King you enter my body and commune with my spirit. Be with me now as I fulfill my destiny and magic work in accordance with your will. So mote it be."  
  
Quistis felt shockwaves running through her body. She grabbed onto the alter to try to keep from falling. Then she blacked out.  
  
When she awoke she was in a field of flowers, and Seifer was standing next to her.  
  
"Seifer?!" she said confused and in shock.  
  
"Yes, Quistis you called me didn't you?"  
  
"I guess," she said still in shock.  
  
"You want revenge on Rinoa, so do I"  
  
"How can we get it?" She asked eager to have her revenge.  
  
"Since you summoned me I'm under your command so all you have to do is tell me to do it."  
  
"Ok Seifer go take our revenge on Rinoa"  
  
Seifer smiled then disappeared  
  
Suddenly Quistis woke up and found herself lying on the floor by the altar. She just lay there for a few seconds trying to comprehend everything that just happened. Then she smiled realizing what was gonna happen to Rinoa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Rinoa's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa was in bed flipping through the T.V channels. She was alone since Squall was working late. She suddenly felt a presence in her room, and looked to her right and saw Seifer standing there with his Hyperion (sp?) raised at her.  
  
"Hello Rinoa" Seifer said  
  
Rinoa remained surprisingly calm and said, "hi"  
  
She then thought "So Quistis has found a way to get back at me. She has a lot to learn. I mean all she sends after me is some weak spirit. Hmmm now I have a chance to really get her by killing her lover's soul" she started to laugh  
  
Seifer looked confused and said, "what the hell are you laughing about bitch?"  
  
Rinoa snapped her fingers and Seifer's Hyperion flew out of his hands and embedded itself into his chest.  
  
Seifer collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Awww why don't you go die with Quistis" she said mockingly. Then he disappeared from her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Quistis's hotel room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis was putting the nightstand back when Seifer appeared in her room with his Hyperion in his chest.  
  
"Oh my god Seifer!" she ran over and fell down next to him.  
  
"Quistis," he said looking around like he couldn't see, "I'm dying"  
  
"No no no no no no you can't it can't be this can't happen to us again, besides your already dead."  
  
"My soul is dying"  
  
Those last words hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"No" she whispered.  
  
"I love you...... I always have................. Ever since the day we... first met." He barley managed to get those words out he was so weak.  
  
"I love you too Seifer I always have and always will"  
  
"Goodbye......" Seifer said. Then his eyes glassed over and he faded out of existence  
  
"No" Quistis screamed  
  
~~~~~~~At Rinoa's~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Quistis it's so fun to make you suffer, and it wont stop now" Rinoa said.  
  
She looked at the clock and said, "12:00 perfect."  
  
Rinoa got up locked the door grabbed and lit three black candles. Then drew an upside down pentagram on the ground, and sat in it and said, "I call to the mighty bringer of light, Lucifer Spirits of the abyss hear my call All most powerful one and all Lucifer my thoughts do sing Through the universe they now ring Take thine enemy take her smite Break her scorn her in the night From the mighty depths of hell Cast your darkness on her shell Oh, Lucifer shining star Touch her, burn her from afar Revenge now will have it's day So mote it be." 


End file.
